This invention relates to a container and more particularly to a container fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard or other stiff, foldable and resilient sheet material. The container of this invention exhibits particular utility as a container for fast foods. Such containers must be inexpensive, easy to close and open, and capable to fairly easy disposal for recycling. They should also retain heat from food products therein and resist accidental opening prior to consumption of the packaged food.
The container art is aware of a variety of constructions employing a unitary blank of paperboard for forming a container. However, no one of these constructions exhibits the desirable features of the present invention.